20 November 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-11-20 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *The Sharon Shannon set was recorded by ANdy Kershaw backstage at Glastonbury. Sessions *Senseless Things #3, recorded 28th October 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin at start of show, handover from news but with Grinderswitch sig grafted on top on File 2. *Chumbawamba: Timebomb (12") One Little Indian 89TP12 *Ivy: Wish You Would (12" EP - Backwater One) Noisebox NBX 002 *Ebenezer Calender And His Maringar Band: Lumley (album - African Elegant - Sierra Leone's Kru / Krio Calypso Connection) Original Music OMA118C *Senseless Things: Touch Me On The Heath (session) *I'm Being Good: Year Plan (12" EP - Hate Sturdy Buildings) Infinite Chug CHUG 1 *Plastikman: Gak (album - Sheet One) Novamute NoMu 22 LP *Reserection Of Richard Joy: Tarzan's Grapes (b/w single) Klee *Sharon Shannon: Silver Spa / Green Fields Of Glentown / Mountain Road *Smile: Resin (7") Jester JES-004 *Cutty Ranks: As You See It (12") Fashion FAD 119 *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Ant Man Bee (album - Trout Mask Replica) Straight STS 1053 *''Trout Mask Replica - we're working our way through it track by track .... from 1969 and I wonder if all those important Pearl Jam records will sound as wonderful in 24 years time. I suspect probably not.'' *Senseless Things: Jerk (session) *Mijk's Magic Marble Box: Winter (Waiting For The Dawn) (12" - The 4 Seasons Of The Mind) Superstition SUPERSTITION 2010 *''John starts the above track at 33rpm, then interrupts to speed it up to 45rpm, before deciding it should be at 33 after all.'' *''5.30 news (edited out on File 1)'' *pause on File 2 *Pitch Shifter: (A Higher Form Of) Killing (album - Desensitized) Earache MOSH 75 *'File 2' resumes *Tornados: PopEye Twist (album - Castle Masters Collection) Castle Communications CMC 3091-2 *Fall: Behind The Counter (CD single) Permanent CDS PERM D13 tape preview of EP to be released on 6th December *Senseless Things: Role Model (session) *Sharon Shannon: Polka For Anna *Datblygu: Cawl Yw'r Wyddor (album - Libertino) Ankst ANKST 037 *Moadogo Gian Franco Ferre: Kumalanda (album - Victime De La Mode) Sonodisc LPS 6807 *Tiger Trap: Sour Grass (CD EP - Sour Grass) K Klp•23 *''File 2 jumps back to Pitch Shifter then ends with another Grinderswitch graft'' *New Kingdom: Are You Alive? (album - Heavy Load) Gee Street GEEA 013 *''John announces that the next track is certainly War.'' *Fall: Cab Driver (CD single - Behind The Counter E.P.) Permanent CDS PERM D13 tape preview of EP to be released on 6th December *Flying Saucer Attack: Popol Vuh 2 (album - Flying Saucer Attack) FSA fsa62 *Popol Vuh: Selig Sind, Die Da Willig Arm Sind. Ja, Hier Ist Das Himmelreich (album - Seligpreisung) *Kissing The Pink: Dalai Lama (album - Sugarland) SPCV SPV 084-08902 *''6:30 news (edited out)'' *Spore: I Want You She's So Heavy (CD single - Fear God) Taang! T75 *William Bell: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (album - Stax A Soul) Stax *Senseless Things: Christian Killer (session) *70 Gwen Party: Robot Assassin (7" - The Searl Brothers) Snape SR009 *Transglobal Underground: El Hedudd (album - Dream Of 100 Nations) Nation NR21L *that dog.: She (album - that dog.) Guernica GU 6 CD *Stereolab: French Disko (7") Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Discs D-UHF-D03 *''end of show'' *'File 1' ends File ;Name *1) 1993-11-20 Peel Show L504 L505 L506.mp3 *2) The Senseless Things ;Length *1) 2:24:28 *2) 1:27:20 ;Other *1) Created from L504, L505 & L506 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to patestapes ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Soundcloud Category:1993 Category:Pates Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:SL Tapes Category:Available online